Adventuring
by HavilyGrace
Summary: Harry makes a new...friend, has some new adventures, some good, some not so good. Will he survive? Will Angela? What's gonna happen...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is brilliant enough to have written these characters. I unfortunately am not. I wish....  
  
Harry poked his head out of his room in the Dursley's house, watching Dudley lumbering his huge bulk down the stairs. Harry was still grinning over the letter he'd received from Ron the past night.  
"And we're coming to pick you up 12 tomorrow, Dad's got a new car, don't tell Mum, she doesn't know about it. Er- anyway, Fred and George sent him some galleons, apparently he's bribed somebody... right, so see you then!"  
Harry strongly suspected that there was another visitor at Ron's house making him a bit nervous; from Hermione's owls, Ginny was having a friend staying as well.  
"Very, very blonde, a bit fluttery, really I don't know what's gotten into Ron. She can do really good potions, I've seen her. And she has been giving Ron quite a few Strawberry-Truffle milkshakes recently, I suppose she could have put something more in them. Anyway, he's quite a bit less prickly with her around."  
Harry pulled his head back into his room, digging out a piece of leftover chocolate cake from his stash. He didn't think Aunt Marge would mind-at all- if he skipped breakfast today. Leaning back on his bed, Harry sighed in contentment. It was much more pleasant at the Dursleys this summer, since Aunt Marge didn't seem to realize he was there, and Uncle Vernon threw only snarling glances his way. Dudley was not happy at all, but stayed far, far away from Harry.  
  
Late that night (or early the next morning) Harry heard the window panes creak. He stuffed his trunk, and his owl cage through the window into some kind of vehicle. He motioned to Mr. Weasley to stay inside, and climbed through the window himself. Harry waved goodbye to the house as the car sped away. "Good to see you, Harry, my boy, hope it wasn't too hard with the Muggles there." Mr. Weasley told him. Harry laughed with glee. Ron looked at him curiously and didn't comment. Harry noticed a small crest floating on Ron's shirt with a heart and a name on it. Ron did not seem to be aware of it. It was a short ride to the house and as soon as they arrived, Harry went to bed and slept soundly- much more soundly than for a long time. 


	2. They Meet

"Emoch Faloo" chirped a cheery sound from just above his ear. Harry  
jumped three feet and 6 inches, coming to a stop quickly. Ron's owl  
was fluttering in the air above his bed, watching him curiously. Harry  
pulled on his glasses and looked around. Ron's bed was empty, so Harry  
pushed back the covers and got dressed.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Ron  
was sitting at the table next to a blond haired girl. The crest was  
hovering above his head, and Ron reached up every few seconds to  
scratch his head. Mrs. Weasley was piling eggs and bacon onto the  
girl's plate, while she seemed to be muttering to herself. Mr. Weasley  
was inching towards the door, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Good morning, Harry! Sit down and have a bit of breakfast," Mrs  
Weasley told Harry.  
  
" 'Ello, Harry," added Ron with a mouth full of food. The girl looked  
up, examined Harry fully, and went back to her breakfast. Harry  
studied her as well.  
  
Woa, she's. beautiful. And. gorgeous. wow. Harry thought to himself,  
his eyes widening.  
  
"RON," Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son exasperatedly.  
  
Ron swallowed.  
  
"Er, sorry, mate. This is Angie, er, Ginny's friend."  
  
"It's Angela, Ron! For heaven's sake." The girl commented.  
  
Suddenly Harry noticed Ginny sitting there, along with Hermione. They were both looking at him with smirking grins on their faces.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked, while Ginny waved at him, laughing.  
  
"Er, good, yeah, you?" He retorted, weakly. He slid into a chair next to Ron as the two girls dissolved in giggles.  
  
"So, Harry, did you do that Potions essay yet? What's he trying to do,  
kill us? 45 inches of parchment!" Ron asked, and so breakfast went by.  
  
Harry couldn't stop thinking about the girl, Angela. Was she in  
Ginny's year? Obviously, she didn't think much of him, from the chilly  
reception at breakfast. But. Could she?  
  
A/N: So, tell me what you think, & should I write more? Also, if you know any good stories to read, let me know! 


	3. Continuing

"So, Harry, uwabbacee the stuff Fred and George sent me?" asked Ron through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, sounds jolly." Harry said dryly.  
  
"Right, let's go then."  
  
They stood up and put their plates away, then dashed up the stairs towards Ron's room. Harry's eyes widened as he viewed what was left of it.  
  
Brightly colored miniature wizards were jumping around, pointing wands at each other and yelling angrily.  
  
"Whaddayoumean, you CHEATER!"  
  
"You lying wizarding scum!" Sparks flew through the exchange, making the air glitter. On the sidelines, scores of tiny wizards and witches watched gleefully, holding up banners, which waved : "YOU TELL HIM, MUGGELY!" or "DON'T LET HIM SPELL YOU THAT WAY!"  
  
Ron stalked over and picked some up in his palm, marveling at them. Harry watched curiously as Ron shoved them, still screaming, into a tin.  
  
"They're "Screaming Scumbags". Fred and George have invented them. They're quite funny sometimes, Hermione's not keen on them. So. how's Dudley?" Ron looked happily concerned- in a small way.  
  
"Fatter than ever." Harry broke off as Hermione entered the room.  
  
"Hello, Harry! Ron, I hope you're not showing him those screamers again. Really, where you get the amusement from."  
  
Harry hugged her and Ron, happy to be away from the monotonous Dursleys.  
  
"Right-o, so what's up with the Phoenix?" Harry asked them, looking curious again.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. "Well, we're not really supposed to say anything. but, erm, (at the look on Harry's face) they've been meeting a lot lately, and they don't seem too happy."  
  
"Oh, and Harry, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our supplies. The list is really strange this year, we need all kinds of flying equipment, I dunno," Ron added.  
  
"So, Harry," Hermione raised her eyebrows and grinned, "what do you think of the. company. this summer?"  
  
Harry scowled at her and Ron looked up, whistling. The crest had disappeared for a short time, but it was back.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! RON!" called Mrs. Weasley. "Will you come help your father?!"  
  
Mr Weasley was in the back of the house, tinkering with the car. He looked up guiltily as the three neared.  
  
"Pee-yew," whispered Hermione, waving her hands around her face.  
  
"You're telling me! It's been this way for ages." Ron told her.  
  
Harry grinned again, early anticipating the rest of the summer. What awaited them?  
  
A/N: Reviews, pleeeeeease? Come on, you know you wanna! 


End file.
